


Unfinished

by Yqm19780522



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 原创
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yqm19780522/pseuds/Yqm19780522
Kudos: 10





	Unfinished

半成品Unfinished

百秋

0

Unfinished.

无意积压下的陈事。

未完成的使命。

不完全的记忆。

无法表明的感情。

“半成品”。

预警：本章有r级描写，内含口jiao、舔xue、后ru式，请酌情观看。

1

他仿佛沉眠在一片蔚蓝的海洋里，在无边无尽的蓝色中失重下坠。海水缠绵无言地将他包裹，像在保护，也像在夺取一切氧气，扼住他的脖颈，将他温柔地抹杀。

粉发的男人在下一秒被窒息感唤醒，他从床上猛地坐起，大口地摄取着氧气。短暂的眩晕过后是记忆缺失的茫然。他甩甩头逃离那些涌上来的迷惑，很快察觉到自己床边的另一个人。

那个人正穿着一身西服靠在椅子上休息，紧闭的双眼下充斥着显眼的青紫色，看起来是因为疲惫不小心睡着了。

粉发的男人在看到他的脸时不自觉地呢喃出他的名字，像是某种开关被打开，记忆如同潮水一样将他袭裹——“我的名字是酒井户，36岁，单身没有家人，是警视厅的一名搜查，因为出勤时受伤而住了院。”

一向浅眠的百贵大概是被他的动作吵醒，揉了揉眼睛直起身子，睡在椅子上确实让人感到腰酸背痛——但下一秒他看到眼前苏醒的人时，立刻将一切不适抛在了脑后。他下意识地身体前倾，像是想给他一个拥抱，却好像被什么拉扯着一样保持着一定的距离，最后只是清清嗓子咳了一声：“你醒了？”

酒井户看着他别扭的样子，觉得有点好笑。他故意贴近对方挺直的上半身，指着对方头上翘起的发丝：“我是醒了，但看来某位警官先生还没有醒的很彻底？”

对方习惯蹙起的眉头闻言舒展开来，他像是如释重负般舒了一口气，勾起嘴角，给了他一个拥抱：“你没事就好。”

偶尔不露出严肃表情的百贵还是挺有趣的，酒井户想。不过那个力度可真是大的出奇，他拍拍对方的背，示意他放松些，否则自己可能就要成为第一个在医院里康复还被勒死的可怜人了。

出院手续办理很顺利，酒井户换上清洗干净的衬衫，站在医院门外的伸了个懒腰——果然还是自然的阳光让人感到放松。

百贵后一步走出医院，他看着友人的面庞，张了张嘴，可语言到了嘴边却化作了沉默。他想，自己的不善言辞真是糟透了。

“现在你去哪？”酒井户似乎没察觉到他的挣扎，低头看了看手腕上的表，短针正指向六，天边的霞光也预示着时间不算早了。

“……你怎么计划？”百贵短暂地沉默，又踢皮球一样把问题递了回来。酒井户察觉到从刚才开始他就有些慌张，眼神时不时落在自己身上、步伐也显得不太自然。酒井户叹了口气，举起双手算是妥协：“不如先回咱们家让某个尽职尽责的警官好好休息吧？”

对方明显僵了一瞬，警官的直觉让他捕捉到一个不那么和谐的词汇，询问的语气中不自觉地带着疑惑：“咱们？”

酒井户看着他身体猛地僵住的样子，噗嗤一声没憋住，只当他太累了犯傻：“对啊、当然是‘咱们家’，你和我住在一起很正常吧？”

“毕竟我们是恋人嘛。”

2

咖喱、热腾腾的辣咖喱，用木勺连带着最顶层的油花一同挖起，浇在粒粒分明、暖和和的米饭上面，绝对称得上佳肴。酒井户将面前盘子里最后的一勺米饭也送进嘴里，餍足地摸了摸肚子。

电视里在报道一起关于仿生人行凶的案件，即使用了大量马赛克遮挡也能感受到现场的惨烈。酒井户觉得倒胃口，抓起一边的遥控器换台，让画面停在了正哈哈大笑的黄色方块海绵上。

“喂……刚吃完饭不要躺下啊。”桌子对面的百贵还穿着做饭时的蓝色围裙，看着对方的动作只是略带无奈地叹了口气，准备直起身来收拾盘子。

如果有机会，百贵一定会在论坛上提问“朋友把自己当做恋人了怎么办”这样的问题。他虽然一向不相信社交媒体上匿名网民的鬼话，但这似乎是他能处理这个问题的唯一方法。他感觉自己有点头疼，但又很清楚——这种恍惚的幸福不会出现在他们身上，至少不应该。

电视里黄色海绵的笑声越来越大，让他不堪其扰，他看着那个黄澄澄的方块手舞足蹈了一会儿，又望向酒井户看得一脸认真的样子，最后只带着笑说了一句“幼稚”。

百贵试图站起身的动作被某一股力量打乱，对方甚至用了擒拿技表达自己的不爽，于是他不得不放弃收拾盘子的念头，用了八分力气较量。最后在一阵天旋地转中，两个人一起倒在了软乎乎的垫子上。

罪魁祸首酒井户正气喘吁吁地坐在他身上，自上而下地望着他，百贵从那个角度刚好能看到对方微微敞开的白衬衫里的皮肤，随着他急促的呼吸声有规律地起伏。他的喉头动了动，似乎是想对这种任性的行为进行斥责，酒井户却先发制人地挑起一边的眉毛：“喂、刚刚是谁说我幼稚来着？”百贵的反驳还未出口，便被对方突然凑近的脸和一个吻堵住。

这是一个很轻、很小心的吻——百贵看到他闭上了眼睛，略长的睫毛微微颤抖着，像某种蝴蝶的羽翼一样易碎。虽然很突然，但酒井户意外的耐心，一开始只是唇瓣与唇瓣之间温柔的触碰，像是在抚慰。这个吻随着另一方的配合变得缠绵和深入，发出令人心跳的水声，也带来短暂和令人愉悦的窒息感。

  
两人回过神来时体位已经微妙的变化，百贵按着酒井户的肩膀将对方推到在垫子上，因为刚才的打闹二人都有点微微喘息。酒井户将电视关掉，故意靠近他的耳廓，手指隔着他的外套描摹他的腹肌线条，用气音调侃他道：“看来某个人要急着做成年人之间的运动了？”

百贵闻言一惊，好像突然意识到自己在做什么不对的事，吓了一跳似的变了脸色，像是偷吃糖果被抓住的孩子。他眼神要飘到房子外面去，有点尴尬地犹豫着开口：“那个、等等……”

酒井户沉默着抬手勾上他的脖颈，主动凑上前给予他另一个湿漉漉的吻。他们的鼻息温热地氤氲在对方的皮肤上，喘息声逐渐放大。然后是匆忙间解开扣子和皮带的衣物摩挲声，在安静的房间里格外清晰。

百贵曾经无数次幻想的这种场景：自己压着粉发的友人缓缓进入，两人之间的距离拉得更近，让赤裸的肉体互相碰撞。但在他真正要做的时候却又感到迟疑与焦虑。他的手拂过对方的腰，那段劲瘦的肢体颤抖着抬离地面，似乎是在寻求更多抚慰。他的手在对方的胸口划过，激起一阵短促而压抑的喘息。百贵的眼神暗了暗，但动作却迟迟不肯深入，像是在顾虑着什么。

酒井户好像感受到了他的紧张，撑起身子让自己找到更舒服的位置。他放低上身，在对方的注视下让自己洁白整齐的牙齿咬上对方的内裤边，缓慢地向下拉扯。对方半硬的性器从中弹出来，划过他的脸上留下一道色情而淫靡的水渍。

不容对方说出拒绝的话语，酒井户以一个落在性器头部的吻开始这场单方面意愿的口交行为。他的舌头划过柱身和头部，舌尖轻轻绕过冠状沟，简单润湿后就将性器整根吞进。他感到百贵抗拒的力度逐渐缩小，发出难耐的喘息。于是他努力地吞进更多，让脆弱的喉管承接那根巨物。

柔软的喉部组织将那里挤压得更加充血膨胀，百贵直感觉自己的额角突突地跳，放在对方脑后的手难以控制地用力，抓着对方乱蓬蓬的粉发向自己的方向按去。性器露在口腔外的一截也伴着黏腻的声音插进了对方嘴里，得到的是更为紧致的包裹和对方难受的闷哼。他快速地在对方的口腔中抽插几下，伴着对方求饶般的呜咽将到达临界点后涨得吓人的性器拔出，在半途中失守，一部分精液留在了对方的喉咙，更多的则射在对方脸上。

白色的液体打湿额前的一缕粉发，挂在对方颤颤巍巍的睫毛上。脸上的白浊像是眼泪一般顺着他粉白色的肌肤下滑，留下明显的痕迹。酒井户掐着喉咙干咳两声，并没有因为对方过分的举动发什么牢骚，他的喉结动了动，在对方震惊的眼神下将那些液体尽数咽下。

“我不知道你在担心什么......”酒井户伸手擦掉脸上的浊液，直直地看着百贵，眼神坚定而认真，嗓音却带着情动的沙哑，“但是我只是想说，不管发生了什么，我始终在你身边。”

这句话落在两人的间隔中，掷地有声。短暂的沉默后不知是谁先开始动作，两个人在地板绵软的垫子上滚成一团。细碎的吻落在嘴角、脖颈和锁骨，他们都已经足够动情。

百贵变得意外强硬，他挑起对方修理干净的下巴，不由分说地将两根手指插进他软湿的口腔。另一只手顺着他流畅的肌肉线条煽风点火，最终停在胸口处打转，指甲扣弄着乳孔让一边兴奋地挺立起来，酒井户只能咬住自己的手背把那些过于甜腻的声音咽回去。

“嗯、摸摸我下面......”酒井户被口腔里的两根手指搅得口齿不清，拉着对方那只还在他胸口乱蹭的手到两人的性器处触碰，对方立刻了然，握住双方的性器开始上下撸动，发出咕叽咕叽的水声。这样的刺激逼得酒井户控制不住地发出一声高昂的呻吟声，又因为羞耻心而咬住自己的手背，将破碎的呻吟生生逼回自己的喉咙。

百贵抽出对方口腔里的手指，试探着摸向对方的后庭，伸了自己食指的一个指节进去。酒井户立即倒吸一口凉气，显然疼痛感占据了身体的主要感官，前面翘起的男根也有萎靡的趋势。百贵想了想，环住对方的腰，将头低了下去。

“喂、你干嘛......啊、嗯！别......”酒井户感受到手指的抽出，紧接着一个更灵活的东西划过他的会阴、刺入他的后穴，让他被那其中的动作引得双腿不自觉地张大，连腿根都在颤抖。他将胳膊搭在眼睛上遮挡视线，被迫打开双腿，想要并拢却被对方的双手撑开，腰肢弯出一个弧形。

“嗯......别舔了......”他本能地夹紧双腿，却又因为快感而无力动作，几乎要因为身体和心理上双重快感而羞得无地自容，可他后穴里那条灵活的舌头却违背了他的意愿，让他的呻吟一声比一声更高昂。百贵伸手抚慰着他的性器和囊袋，控制舌头向更深的部位探去，直到他剧烈颤抖着攀上今晚的第一次高潮。

百贵抹了他自己射出的粘液，确保自己的手指足够湿润后再次尝试插进对方的后穴。有了舌头的铺垫和精液的润滑，这次轻松不少。酒井户还没从高潮的余韵缓过神来，无意识地随着他后穴里手指的动作而不自觉地摆着腰，泛着红潮还沾着浊液的脸看起来纯情又淫荡。

“可、可以了......”后面渐渐能够容纳两根手指的律动，酒井户只感觉腰酸，颤着声音提醒对方，百贵却用“扩张不充分会受伤”这样的理由伸进了第三根。在体内的手指不安分地弯曲指节，终于在触到某一点时引得对方的全线崩溃。酒井户下意识夹紧他的腰，身体绷紧了弹起，哑着嗓子求饶。

“是这里吗？”百贵低沉的声音在他耳畔炸开，伴着呼吸间喘出的热风让他的耳朵发红，可此时他已经再说不出一个完整的句子，只是喘息声都带上了哭腔。恍惚间他感到那三根手指抽了出去，已经被揉软了的穴口却翕张着渴望更多。

百贵将对方还挂在膝盖的底裤褪下，将性器抵上那个柔软的入口。他的理智已经被对方一声声的喘息消耗殆尽，肉刃挺入的一瞬他感到高热的肠壁讨好似的紧紧攀上，酒井户的声音在一瞬间变得高昂。他伸手向前边摸去，果然对方又泄了一次，双腿之间已经被精液和腺液打湿，变得黏糊糊了。

“嗯、百贵，慢一点！......”明明是命令的语气，却因为过多的快感变得软绵绵的，他努力放松身体配合他的侵入，疼痛和快感让他的眼前模糊一片。刚刚高潮过的身体因为对方再次触碰到那一点而猛地大幅度颤栗，他顿时失了力气挂在对方身上，却又因为这个姿势让那根东西进的更深。

百贵粗喘着挺动下身，他吻去对方眼角落下的泪珠，在对方脆弱的颈侧留下更多不堪的印记。酒井户低下头回应他的亲吻，唇间泄出的喘息刺激着他的感官。他抓住酒井户的腰，将对方翻了个面，摆出能进的更深的后入式。肉棒撵着敏感的前列腺旋转整整一周，酒井户几乎被操得翻了白眼，他挺了挺身，却射不出任何东西了。

百贵吻着身下人的蝴蝶骨，双手环住他的腰肢，抽插的速度突然加快。几滴热乎乎的液体滴在酒井户的脊背上，是泪水吗？他分不清。

百贵在不断抽搐着的肠壁内快速地挺动了几十下，最后紧紧抱着对方，将精液射在了肠道最深处。

回过神来的他将已经软下来的性器抽出，白色的浊液顺着对方被蹂躏得合不拢的后穴蜿蜒而下，让本就湿漉漉的腿根变得更加一团糟。

“对不起......”百贵的道歉被酒井户闷闷的声音打断。他本就低沉的声音带着性事过后的疲惫和沙哑，透过垫子传来。

“别道歉。”酒井户说，“是我擅自离开太久了。”

  
  
3  
他在深夜的庭院里看见了本该安睡的身影。他就着惨白的月光观察，那位长官不知为何穿上了正装，沉默地伫立在深夜的倾盆大雨里。那把黑色的伞几乎没有罩住他的身形，而是向前倾倒，像是在为谁撑伞一样。

“你醒了？”百贵看到酒井户之后下意识掐掉了烟，让那根燃烧了一半的尼古丁制品彻底熄灭在了脚底。他把伞递过去，罩住对方已经淋湿了的头发。

酒井户点点头算是回应，把伞向对方的方向偏了偏，这个距离他终于看清了对方脚下的东西。

一个简陋的、手工雕刻的石碑，有点突兀地竖在庭院的泥土中，被东倒西歪的雏菊包裹着，安安静静地躺在中间。

“我这个人有点恋旧。”百贵帮他抚平睡衣的褶皱和翘起来的发丝，语气平静得像是在讲什么琐事。他对于自己反常的行为闭口不谈，于是酒井户干脆蹲下，凑近了去看上面的文字。

石碑很新，看起来是常常被人擦拭，表面十分光滑。酒井户拼凑出上面歪歪扭扭的字体，“鸣瓢......秋人？是你的朋友吧。”

“......嗯，是我的救命恩人。”黑暗中看不清百贵的表情，他沉默了一会儿后回答，尽可能让自己的嗓音显得自然，“为了救我，他被钢筋扎穿了胸腔，失血过多去世了......哈、说是为了救我，不如说换做是谁，他都会舍命去救的吧。”

酒井户起身，望向对方的眼睛，试图捕捉对方闪避的眼神。暴雨几乎要将他的声音淹没，但百贵还是清清楚楚地听到酒井户说，“你喜欢他。”

他的句子简短，但不是疑问，而是肯定。百贵沉默着，在对方攥紧的拳头中读到了怒意。他自嘲般地泄出一声嗤笑，伸手揉乱他炸开的粉发，向自己的恋人解释道：“是过去的我一厢情愿而已，他有家庭了，我不会去打扰的。”

“......他是个善良的人。”酒井户眯着眼睛，发自真心地评价到。雨水像伤心之人的泪一样似乎永远也流不尽，他不由得跟着悲伤起来，朝着那块小小的石头鞠了鞠躬，然后将手掌放在对方已经被雨水打湿的西服后背，安慰道，“雨天总是让人想起感伤的事......别太难过了。”

“谢谢。”百贵这时候才抬起头来，酒井户感到对方望向他的眼神异常灼热。百贵将他拥入怀中，抚平对方脑后那些不听话的粉色毛发，在额角落下一吻。

“你还在......真是太好了。”雨声吞没了像是祈祷一样的呓语，冲刷尽了那些想说的、未出口的话。他不知道这个温柔的梦境能持续多久，是否会在下一秒醒来。

但至少，让他在为数不多的幸福里，任由自己沉沦下去吧。


End file.
